1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording data using recording media such as a semiconductor memory, to an imaging and recording apparatus equipped with such a recording apparatus, to a recording method for use with such a recording apparatus and such an imaging and recording apparatus, and to a program for executing such a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been commercialized various types of imaging and recording apparatuses each operating as an imaging device such as a video camera equipped with a recording capability. Some of the imaging and recording apparatuses developed in recent years utilize memory cards as their recording media, prompted by the widespread use and reduced costs of semiconductor memories constituting the memory cards.
The recording media such as a memory card is smaller and more lightweight than magnetic tapes or various disks that were previously used as the recording media for the imaging and recording apparatuses. Using such a memory card as the recording medium contributes to reducing the size of an imaging and recording apparatus furnished with that memory card. Also, the memory card is easy to attach and remove to and from a card slot in the body of the imaging and recording apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-35394 (called Patent Document 1 hereunder) discloses composition examples of an imaging apparatus that uses a semiconductor memory as its recording medium.